Battle of Smallville
The Battle of Smallville was a confrontation that pitted the Sword of Rao against Kal-El and the U.S. Armed Forces. Prelude General Zod transmits a warning to the people of Earth, threatening them unless he surrenders within twenty-four hours. Kal-El travels with Lois Lane to the Black Zero, where Zod asks him to join their cause. Kal-El refuses and escapes with Lois. Zod's followers travel to the Kent Farm and are about to kill Martha Kent when Kal-El comes out of nowhere and fends them off. Zod proceeds to fight Kal-El and pursues him into Downtown Smallville. Battle Rescuing Zod Zod gets up, with his cape on fire from the exploded petrol pump, and rips it off, whilst trying to remove his damaged solar visor. When he removes it, his Super Hearing and X-Ray Vision activate and without the practice of using them with control, he falls to the ground as he hears noises for miles around all at once with his vision phasing in and out of x-ray. Tor-An piloting the Black Zero Dropship fires Kal-El away from their leader as they pick him up and fly him back to the Black Zero. Fighting Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek Faora-Ul and Nam-Ek bear down on Kal-El when A-10's arrive and open fire on the 3 alien beings. Kal-El flies out of the way, while Faora and Nam-Ek take the hit. Nam-Ek is unscathed, however, and gets up almost instantly, proceeding to run towards the A-10's at incredible speed, effortlessly taking one of them out. Faora goes for the other, but is tackled away by Kal-El just in time. The two crash land in a local IHOP. One of Clark's former classmates, Pete Ross, works there and looks upon the superpowered caped alien, seemingly recognizing him as Clark Kent. Pete doesn't have much time to discern the man's face, however, since Faora promptly rises to her feet and engaged her opponent in a fierce duel. Faora-Ul easily bests the inexperienced Kal-El in hand-to-hand combat (despite him being slightly stronger than her), mocks him, and proceeds to hurl him to the other side of town, crashing him into a bank vault, with enough force to visibly hurt and stagger him. Kal-El then proceeds to tackle Faora out onto the street, and just as he is about to break open her breather, Nam-Ek returns and teams up with Faora against him, with the two malevolent aliens swiftly outnumbering Kal-El, and brutally beating him to the ground. Nam-Ek ruthlessly pummels an already down Kal-El and the two surround him and hold him down, as Kal-El, in desperation, unleashes an intense burst of Heat Vision, knocking Nam-Ek back and causing enough burning pain to Faora-Ul to make her loosen her grip on him. Two Choppers open fire on the crowded aliens, as Nam-Ek effortlessly throws a huge van at them, clipping the first and destroying the second. As a trooper falls out the first, Kal-El flies to catch him, before checking he is all right, as Nam-Ek lands another massive punch on him. The second chopper takes a hard landing, as Faora pounces on ground troops quickly and effortlessly taking all of them out within seconds using her Super Speed, before facing down Colonel Hardy, and the building collapses in a fiery ball. Kal-El, meanwhile, is evenly battling with Nam-Ek, and proceeds to use his mastered ability of flight to lift his opponent off the ground, and punch him a vast distance away, into a train, with enough force to make it explode on the impact, briefly knocking Nam-Ek out. As Faora-Ul is about to murder Hardy, Kal-El tackles her away yet again and slams her into the ground with incredible force, breaking Faora's visor and allowing for a sensory overload to incapacitate her. A recovered Nam-Ek hurls the train he crashed into at Kal-El, sending the latter and the train flying through a shop front, as more A-10's arrive and launch a missile at Faora, sending the already greatly weakened and agonized alien flying unconscious backwards. Tor-An returns, flying the gunship, and destroys the second group of A-10's as he rests it down for Nam-Ek to retrieve Faora, and they depart for Black Zero. Aftermath After Zod and his followers retreat, Jax-Ur reveals that the Growth Codex is within Kal-El's cells. Zod then orders that the World Engine be released, leading to the Black Zero Event and the Battle of Metropolis. Appearances *''Man of Steel'' *Man of Steel (Novel) Category:Battles Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Events